Nine Tails
by naruto-kurosaki
Summary: This is the story of four people who changed their worlds for the better, even in death.I don't own naruto, fma, bleach, or one piece.
1. Prologue

Nine Tails

Prologue

It happened to fast for most people to keep up. All of a sudden, he died. No one knows why or how it happened. One day, Uzumaki Naruto just died. Of course if he hadn't it would have meant doom for all of mankind. But of course, even in death, he still continued to fight to protect his precious people.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the beginning, they were in denial. No one thought he would do it, to betray Soul Society is normally the stupidest thing in the world to do. But he did, and it wasn't easy either. For one death god, a new one in fact, to take down all of Soul Society twice in one life time. It was unheard of by any standards. But he did it, Kurosaki Ichigo did it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward Elric was accustomed to pain. He did have 2 missing limbs after all. And his metal ones were connected nerve by nerve. Very painful indeed. But there was not a man on earth who could ever deal with pain like this. But before he could scream out, his eyes widened in shock and horror at the same time. And before he was pulled through he said one last thing. "The Gate."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 100,000,000 bounty on his head finally caught up to him when he was confronted by none other than White Beard the Pirate. The strongest man in the world and an ego to match his size. But Monkey D. Luffy never backs down from a challenge. Even if it's a death wish.


	2. Chapter 1

Nine Tails

Chapter 1

_-Naruto, the Spirit of Konoha -_

Naruto Uzumaki died and because of it saved millions of lives. You see when he died; his spirit remained on earth and still protected his home village of Konoha. Most people thought that the things that were happening were just flukes or fakes. If things hadn't kept happening it would have stayed that way.

But soon enough people noticed, certain people in the village had extremely fast healing rates. Minor cuts and wounds would heal in seconds, and extreme or fatal injuries would only take a couple of days. It was as if something was willing the injuries away. Most people tried not to think about it or just ignore it all together. But soon it became clear that the only ones who possessed these powers where the ones that Naruto had called his "precious people." It seems that even in death he still tried to protect them.

Then one day a rumor spread that these people were demons themselves and should be killed. But the day that an attack was supposed to take place, nothing happened. A few days later the corpses of the small group of villagers that had staged the attack were found. It had looked as though an angry animal had killed them. Eventually people forgot about the incident though they still felt uneasy around Naruto's so called precious people.

In time all of them did eventually die. And with there deaths came a new age in the world. Soon enough, Konoha had become the most powerful shinobi village of all time. Some say it was because of their increase in political and military power, not to mention their alliance with the wind and water countries. But most say it is because the spirit of Naruto Uzumaki still fought to protect his home.


	3. Chapter 2

Nine Tails

Chapter 1

_-Ichigo-_

Death. Most people think that when you die, you become a higher form of existence. Others think that you are reborn in a new body. But only a select few believe

that when you die, your spirit remains on the earth as a ghost. You wander the earth without feeling pain, thirst, or hunger. Some spirits become tied to a certain person or place and refuse to pass on. In time they become monsters known only as hollows. These creatures devour the souls of the living and the dead.

There are also special cases during which a soul becomes a being known as shinigami. These beings are the only ones capable of slaying a hollow. Among all the many that have existed over time, one has become legendary, Ichigo Kurosaki. He was the first to betray the great structure that all other shinigami had worked so hard to create. He was the first and only shinigami ever to feel emotion.

Such a thing was banned many years ago in fear that it might interfere with the efficiency that had been crafted over thousands of years. On that day, he left saying that "This so called Court of Pure Souls is nothing more than a home for emotionless bastards and cowards." And so he left for his new home of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves.

On the day that he left, the world that the shinigamis had created fell apart. Soon enough chaos ensued and hollows nearly destroyed everything. Years passed and nothing came to save the people of the world, then one day, a rumor was spread about a small group of four shinigami calling themselves the "Aka-Ryu" or red dragon. And that one of them was none other then Ichigo Kurosaki.


	4. Chapter 3

Nine Tails

Chapter 3

_-Ed-_

It is said that there is a gate that leads from our world to a completely different one. I the past, many have tried to travel through this gate in order to obtain wealth and power. Most of them were never seen again. Eventually no one would search for it any longer and the gate became nothing more than rumors and folklore.

The thing that most people found amusing about the whole thing was that almost no one knew where exactly the gate led. Some said it was a passage-way directly to hell. Others claimed that it was a portal through time. And most people just didn't care. Whatever the case, it was obvious that the gate was a dangerous thing to pursue.

The most famous occurrence in history that had anything to do with the gate was when a boy about the age of 16 traveled to our world from the other side of the gate. He first turned up in England during the beginning of World War II. Later on it was discovered that he had enrolled at the University of Moscow where he somehow was able to find a way to return home. This mans name was Edward Elric.

In the end most people believed that Edward Elric never existed. That he was just a myth created to entice more people to search for the gate. But even then people still seemed drawn to the gate and the amount of power it possessed.

Many, many years passed before anyone spoke that name again. Eventually, wars destroyed the earth and countries fell. Strange creatures ravaged cities and towns and darkness fell upon the world. For a time all hope seemed lost and many believed that the human race was doomed to hell on earth. Then one day, a story was told of a group of warriors calling themselves Aka-Ryu. And a name was spoken that most people had forgotten, Edward Elric had returned to the world with an oath. Be Thou For The People.


	5. Chapter 4

Nine Tails

Chapter 4

_-Luffy-_

Hundreds of years ago, during the great age of piracy, men were real men, women were real women, and small furry creatures from who knows where were real small furry creatures from who knows where. Things were truly great. But no matter how powerful or wealthy anyone became they always wanted more. Namely, the great pirate treasure Known only as ONE PIECE. You see, once you get this treasure you are crowned king of the pirates and achieve wealth and power above all others.

Over the years only a few have ever gained this title. The most famous of them was a man named Gold D. Rogers. He was the first ever to gain the title of pirate king by finding ONE PIECE. After him was a man called Monkey D. Luffy. Although he was a pirate, Luffy hated seeing others treated unfairly and would do anything to protect his nakama (friends). During hid life Luffy traveled from island to island with his crew, ridding different places of whatever threat was there.

Luffy's most commonly noticed feature was his straw hat that you could always find him wearing. He also had the ability to stretch his body to any length. He contracted this ability by accidentally eating a "devils fruit" when he was a young boy. While this dose give him a large amount of power it also takes away his ability to swim, something almost essential when you want to be a pirate.

But even his many talents were not able to help him when he was confronted by White Beard the Pirate for the title of pirate king. By the end of the battle, Luffy had lost his life and White Beard was barely alive. After his death, Luffy's crew disbanded but still kept as close as they could to one and other.

Although it is said that he died on that day, Word spread of a group of people traveling the lands ands seas. And some say, That Monkey D. Luffy has returned to claim his rightful place as king of the pirates.


End file.
